anarchy school
by halinor14
Summary: Dumbledore s'est trompé de Survivant, mais il est trop tard, Harry et ses amis sont incontrôlables.  Mais attention, certains réclament justice et la vengeance est un plat qui se mange, non déguste, froid!
1. Prologue

Prologue

La guerre durait depuis 3 ans maintenant. Lord Voldemort et ses mangemorts attaquaient, détruisaient, brûlaient tout sue leur passage. Deux couples d'aurors avaient combattu Voldemort en 3 occasions et s'en étaient sortis vivant, les Londubat et les Potter.

Ainsi, lorsque Albus Dumbledore, grand manitou et chef du Magmagot entendit la prophétie de Sybille Treleway, il comprit qu'elle ne pouvait concernait que 3 enfants, les jumeaux Potter et le rejeton Londubat. Il mit donc les deux familles sous sortilège _fidelitas_ et étant le gardien de la famille Londubat demanda à la famille Potter de choisir un gardien du secret.

Le choix fut d'abords porté sur Sirius Black, le frère de cœur de James Potter, mais s'arrêta finalement su Peter Pettigrow, le quatrième maraudeur, pensant sue personne ne le soupçonnerais d'être le gardien du secret de la famille la plus recherchée d'Angleterre.

Malheureusement, ce dernier étant devenu un mangemort, il prévint le Lord et ainsi le conduisit au manoir Potter. Ce soir là, les époux avaient une réunion de l'ordre du Phœnix et avaient laissé la garde des enfants à l'elfe de maison. Lorsque Voldemort arriva, il tua l'elfe et se dirigea vers la chambre des enfants. Il leva sa baguette devant le bambin le plus proche, qui était réveillé et le regardait de ses deux yeux émeraudes, et lança le sortilège de la mort. Mais alors que le sort fonçait sur le jeune Harry, il se retrouva entouré d'une magnifique lumière blanche qui fit ricocher le rayon vert et le retourna contre le lanceur.

Lorsque le couple Potter rentra, ils découvrirent leur manoir effondré. Un hurlement leur parvint de la droite et lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, ils virent avec stupeur leur fils ainé dormir dans un berceau éventré, une cicatrice sur le front, leur fils cadets pleurer et hurler dans le berceau voisin lui aussi partiellement détruit, une cicatrice à l'emplacement du cœur et un tas de cendres par terre.

Ils alertèrent immédiatement le vieux Dumbledore qui, quand il arriva, décida de ce qui avait du ce passait : il présenta Godric Potter comme le « Survivant », le « Sauveur », l'« élu », qui avait battu le Lord noir grâce au pouvoir de l'amour comme le prouvait sa cicatrice au niveau du cœur alors que le petit Harry n'avait reçu qu'un débris lui causant une cicatrice au front.

Dès lors, une nouvelle vie commença, pour le jeune Godric comme pour le jeune Harry. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Harry regarda sa famille les larmes aux yeux depuis les marches du grand escalier à travers les portes menant à la salle de séjour. Il avait 5 ans et cela faisait maintenant 4 ans que son frère jumeau avait détruit le plus grand mage noir de leur temps. Mais depuis ce moment là, il n'existait plus pour ses parents.

Il entendit la sonnette d'entrée et sourit lorsque son parrain Sirius Black entra. Il était accompagné de sa femme Elena et de ses deux enfants, Analissa qui avait son âge et de Thomas d'un an plus jeune. Il soupira toutefois en remarquant qu'il n'avait pas eu un regard de son oncle et de sa femme.

Thomas, dont Godric était le héros et modèle, couru directement dans la salle à manger rejoindre son idole, suivit plus lentement par ses parents. Seule Analissa se dirigea directement vers lui, ne supportant pas le « Survivant »! Il faut dire que du haut de ses 5 ans, le plus jeune Potter débordé de vanité et ne recherchait que plus d'attentions. Et si Analissa et Harry avaient bien apprit une chose, c'était qu'ils ne pourraient jamais rivaliser avec lui pour l'attention de leur proche (enfin, pour le moment:)).

Analissa ne supportait pas que même en l'absence de Potter, sa famille ne voyait que par lui et Lily et James. Elle, elle préférait de loin son jumeau Harry qui était calme, timide mais très gentil (là encore, ça risque de changer). Les deux enfants passaient tout leur temps ensemble. Le seul adulte qui les aimait vraiment était Remus Lupin, le loup-garou. Il les considérait comme faisant partie de sa meute et comme personne d'autres ne prenait soin d'eux, il le faisait. De plus le lien entre lui et les deux autres maraudeurs (Peter n'est plus considéré comme un maraudeur depuis sa trahison) s'affaiblissait de plus en plus avec le temps. Les deux hommes avaient une femme et Godric, lui n'avait que ses neveux de cœur. Mais cette année, le loup n'avait pas était invité car préférant Harry à Godric, celui-ci avait fait un caprice (pour changer:)) et avait convaincu ses parents de le laisser à l'écart pour ne pas gâcher le fête.

Le troisième et dernier ami d'Harry était Neville Londubat. Ayant était potentiellement concernée, la famille s'était rapprochée des Potter avec qui ils passaient maintenant beaucoup de temps. Frank et Alice, bien qu'ils soient rassurés de savoir leur unique enfant loin d'une sombre prophétie le liant à Voldemort, était déçu que LEUR fils ne soit pas l'Elu. Bien qu'il n'eut pas de maltraitance physique, le jeune Neville se voyait constamment comparé au survivant et être rabaissé tout le temps n'avait que fait baisser sa propre estime.

Les trois enfants se dirigèrent en silence vers la chambre du brun. Ce soir, ils partaient. Ils savaient que fuguer à 5ans étaient ridicules et stupide mais aucun ne pouvait endurer plus longtemps la non présence d'autorité parentale. Oh, ils ne comptaient pas aller bien loin mais juste rejoindre Remus et vivre avec lui. Harry prit donc le petit sac à dos qu'il avait préparé puis ils se faufilèrent silencieusement dans la nuit sans se retourner vers la grande salle d'où provenait des rires et de la musique.

La barrière magique entourant le manoir n'étant activée que lorsque quelqu'un essayait d'entrer dans le domaine, aucun ne s'aperçurent de la disparition des trois héritiers.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain que leur absence fut remarquée lorsque Thomas appela sa sœur. Voyant que celle-ci ne répondait pas, ils se dirigèrent tous dans la chambre de Harry où les enfants avaient prit l'habitude de dormir ensemble sauf Godric et Thomas, le premier ne voulant pas dormir avec son frère qu'il jalousait et le second ne voulant pas quitter son idole. Mais lorsqu'ils virent les lits non défaits et trois petits colliers sur la table de chevet, ils comprirent que les enfants étaient partis et qu'ils ne comptaient pas revenir. En effet, les colliers avaient un pendentif aux armoiries de la famille, un cerf pour les Potter, un chien pour les Black et un écureuil pour les Londubat. Ils étaient donnés à la naissance de chaque ainé de famille de sang pur, garçon ou fille, afin de montrer à tous qui dirigera et deviendra le futur chef de famille. Il était très rare de voir un héritier sans son collier à moins que celui-ci ne soit banni de la famille par le chef ou refuse avec arguments de porter cette charge. A leur connaissance, jamais un enfant n'avait pu enlever lui-même son collier car ça signifierait que l'enfant ne se sente pas chez lui à un point que la magie familiale contenue dans le collier ne puisse pas empêcher l'enfant de le retirer.

Alors que Frank palissait et Elena et Alice se mirent à pleurer comprenant enfin leur erreurs dans leur comportement parental, Sirius, James et Lily ne ressentirent qu'un peu de tristesse très vite remplacée par du soulagement. Ils savaient que les enfants étaient partis mais ne pensaient pas qu'ils se soient enfui seuls et que c'était sûrement Remus Lupin qui les avaient prit pour la soirée. Et puis si les enfants et en particulier Harry refusait sa charge de futur chef de famille, c'est qu'il devait avoir comprit que Godric étant le survivant, ce titre lui revenait. James et Lily pensèrent aussi que ne pas voir Harry comme héritier était mieux car ils savaient qu'ils gâtaient plus leur cadet que leur ainé et ainsi Harry leur fournissait une raison de plus de s'occuper de Godric.

Lorsqu'ils voulurent contacter Remus pour retrouver leur enfant (ils ne voyaient personne d'autres comme refuge pour les trois bambins), ils n'y arrivèrent pas. Alors que la peur commençait à augmenter sérieusement, ils finirent par demander conseil à Dumbledore.

Celui-ci les rassura en disant qu'il avait envoyé Remus en France et qu'il était au courant pour les enfants mais n'avait rien dit car pensait que c'était pour le mieux : l'entrainement de Godric allait bientôt commencer et les autres auraient pu être jaloux.

Il rassura donc les familles en pensant lui même que s'il avait bien envoyé Remus dans un autre pays, il n'était pas au courant pour les enfants. En effet, Remus commençait à un peu trop critiquer son avis et l'envoyer au loin était désormais nécessaire, du moins pour le moment. Quant aux enfants, Albus étant un très bon _legimens_, il avait vite comprit qu'ils ne seraient pas aussi manipulables que le reste de leur famille et sachant qu'en laissant les colliers, ils avaient fait de Godric et Thomas les uniques héritiers de leur famille, et ce même s'ils revenaient, ils n'étaient désormais plus d'aucune utilité. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où était les gamins mais s'en fichait. Il fallait juste que les familles continuent de croire en lui. Réprimant la pointe de culpabilité qui apparaissait dans son cœur, il pensa qu'il faisait juste le bonne chose à faire, _pour le plus grand bien de tous._


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

Les trois enfants, une fois sortis du manoir Potter, se dirigèrent vers la route principale. En effet, Godrics Hollow n'était qu'un petit village moldu qui ne comportait qu'une centaine d'habitants. Arrivés à un croisement désert, Neville sortit de sa poche un petit boitier et appuya dessus: deux minutes plus tard, le magicobus apparut. Le magicobus est un bus sorcier qui parcoure tout Londres et ses environs et est un moyen de transport rapide pour celui qui n'a pas le mal des transports. Environ vingt minutes plus tard et trente six arrêts brutaux, les enfants sortirent enfin, les jambes tremblantes. Ils se dirigèrent vers la petite chaumière appartenant à leur oncle Remus. Arrivés devant, ils ne virent aucune lumière et n'entendirent aucun bruit. Ils sonnèrent et attendirent, se serrant les uns contre les autres dans le froid de la nuit.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils comprirent qu'il n'y avait personne.

« Harry, qu'est ce qu'on fait? Oncle 'Mus n'est pas là! Je ne veux pas retourner à la maison! »Sanglota Analissa.

« Peut être qu'il sera là demain, il faut seulement trouver un endroit où dormir. Allez venez, on va dans le parc d'à côté. »Répondit le jeune garçon, essayant de rassurer ses compagnons.

Ils s'avancèrent donc vers l'entrée du terrain de jeu pour enfants éclairée d'un lampadaire à la lumière vacillante.

Ils s'installèrent sur un petit banc blanc, sortirent une couverture de leur sac et se serrèrent entre eux. Analissa fut la première à s'endormir vite suivi par Neville. Harry, lui, espéra de tout cœur avoir fait le bon choix, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autres options, ne supportant plus l'attitude de leurs parents. Malgré ça, il savait qu'ils étaient trop jeunes et que si Oncle Remus était vraiment absent – ce qui devait être le cas car il ne sortait jamais – ils ne pourraient pas vivre très longtemps dans la rue.

Le lendemain, ce fut le soleil qui réveilla Neville. Il se redressa et remarqua qu'Analissa dormait encore, sa tête posant sur ses genoux; il ne vit par contre aucune trace d'Harry. Il regarda aux alentours essayant de ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas gêner la jeune fille endormie mais ne vit pas la moindre présence de son ami. Un mauvais pressentiment grandit en lui mais il se força à se calmer. Il savait que son ami était le plus fort des trois, que sans lui, ni Analissa ni lui n'aurait eu le courage de partir, et également qu'il ne serait jamais jamais partit sans eux. Il ne les abandonnerait jamais. Rassuré, il se radossa de nouveau au banc et regarda son amie dormir. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que la jeune fille se leva. Entre temps, Harry était revenu avec des croissants et des jus qu'il avait acheté dans un petit marché moldu, faisant croire aux vendeurs que ses parents étaient plus loin et s'occupaient d'autres achats. Neville n'avait pu, en le voyant revenir, retenir un soupir de soulagement qui avait fait sourire Harry avant qu'il ne lui tende un petit pain.

Après avoir fini leur repas, ils se remirent en route vers la maisonnette de leur oncle mais comprirent qu'il était vraiment absent pour quelques jours.

« Mais où est-il? On ne peut pas rester dans le parc jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, on va finir par mourir de froid! »Demanda Neville, regardant la porte close devant lui.

« Je sais que ce quartier est pauvre, donc il y a peut être une petite maison abandonnée dans laquelle on pourrait s'abriter quelques temps. Mais ça ne sera pas agréable donc si vous voulez rentrer dites le moi! »Répondit Harry.

« Non, on a déjà décidé que quoi qu'il arrive, même si oncle Remus ne veut pas de nous, on ne rentre pas! De toute façon, on est plus rien pour eux. Avant, on était quand même leurs héritiers mais maintenant, on n'est plus rien! Donc on continu! » Reprit Neville.

« Alors allons-y, avant que quelqu'un ne nous remarque. »Finit Analissa.

Ils finirent par trouver une ruine au bout d'une rue adjacente et s'installèrent du mieux qu'ils le purent. Heureusement, ils avaient prit beaucoup de leurs affaires dans leurs sacs à dos sorciers (sac à dos à fond infini comme celui de Mary Poppins:)). Ils purent ainsi recréer un petit foyer relativement chaleureux. Deux semaines passèrent ainsi dans une petite monotonie, Analissa et Neville s'occupaient du ménage et Harry des courses.

Lorsque Harry se leva se matin là, il eut un étrange pressentiment comme si leur routine allait tout à coup changer. Il se leva, prit des habits propres et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller ses compagnons. Une fois arrivé devant l'unique lavabo qui leur servait de douche, il se lava rapidement. Ils avaient découvert le lendemain de leur première nuit dans cet appartement abandonné qu'il n'y avait pas d'électricité mais que le lavabo de la salle de bain et celui de la cuisine fonctionnaient encore. Il n'y avait pas d'eau chaude mais au moins ils pouvaient se laver et boire. De plus la cheminée était relativement en bon état et un feu y brulait continuellement, permettant de se réchauffer mais aussi de chauffer de la nourriture ou des boissons. Une visite approfondie de la cuisine avait permit de trouver différents ustensiles utilisables, et des couvertures un peu miteuses mais chaudes avaient été découvertes dans une des chambres.

Une fois prêt, Harry sortit et se dirigea vers le marché du village voisin. L'argent qu'il avait prit en partant de chez lui avait rapidement manqué et il devait donc trouver d'autres moyens pour avoir à manger. Il avait exploré les environs et comprit rapidement que les marchés extérieurs étaient les plus faciles à voler. Il savait que c'était mal mais il n'avait pas le choix surtout qu'il se sentait responsable des deux autres.

Il réussit à voler 3 pommes et 5 tomates quand il vit un autre garçon de son âge qui se tenait à l'écart de la foule. Sans savoir pourquoi, il ne put que le regardait sans bouger. Il était petit, d'un blond presque blanc et n'avait visiblement pas changé de vêtements depuis plusieurs jours. Harry sursauta quand il le vit sortir de sa poche un long bout de bois. "Un sorcier!" se dit le brun. Il le vit faire léviter un petit pain, le saisir et disparaître dans la ruelle sombre derrière lui. Sans réfléchir, Harry le suivit. Il le trouva assis par terre, caché par des poubelles, à grignoter son pain.

« Bonjour » dit doucement Harry.

Le petit blond se releva en sursaut, une lueur de panique dans ses yeux gris.

« Attend, je ne te veux pas de mal! Je m'appelle Harry. T'es un sorcier pas vrai? T'es tout seul?» reprit le petit brun en avançant lentement vers le blond.

« Comment le sais-tu? Les moldus ne savent pas pour les sorciers!» répondit finalement le petit garçon.

« Je le sais parce que moi aussi j'en suis un! Pourquoi es-tu ici tout seul?»

« Je … je n'ai plus personne … ils sont tous morts ...»

« Qui est mort? Comment tu t'appelles?»

« Draco, Draco Malfoy. Mes … mes parents sont morts et je me suis enfuis.»

« Moi c'est Harry! Tu sais si tu veux tu peux venir avec nous!»

« Nous?»

« Oui, ma sœur, mon frère et moi! On habite le village d'à côté. Tu peux te cacher chez nous. On dira rien à personne, promis!»

« Mais vos parents …»

«On a plus de parents!» coupa Harry.

Le brun sentait que Draco était aussi seul qu'eux et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il y envie de lui faire confiance. N'attendant plus de réponse, il prit le bras du blond et le tira à sa suite. Il n'avait aucune idée sur la réaction de Nev' et 'Lissa mais il voulait aider Draco.

_Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu quelques petits changements dans ma vie d'étudiante enfin merci à tous pour vos reviews et voila la suite :_

_Ps : j'ai réglé le problème du prénom d'Analissa, désolée pour cette confusion_


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter three_

"Ana, descend tout de suite de mon dos" grogna Harry, allongé sur le ventre en travers du lit.

"Debout, tu as 10 minutes pour te préparer. Dray est dans la salle de bain et Nev' déjeune déjà avec Will! "

"Je voudrais bien me lever mais je te rappelle que tu es SUR MOI! DEGAGE! "

Analissa parvint à se remettre sur ses pieds tout en évitant les coups d'Harry et alla rejoindre les autres à la cuisine.

Comme d'habitude, la nourriture présente sur la table était assez variée pour un petit-déjeuner. Alors que Neville mangeait des toasts à la marmelade avec du thé, Will avait un plat de pâtes avec un steak bien saignant avec un grand verre de coca. Draco arriva peu après et se servit des croissants avec du jus d'orange. Ana prépara une assiette de pizza avec du sirop d'agrumes pour Harry et des muffins aux myrtilles ainsi qu'un bol de lait pour elle-même.

"J'ai un travail en Russie donc je vous largue à l'entrée. Je vais essayer de revenir pour votre examen dans 2 semaines mais sinon vous savez ce que j'attends de chacun d'entre vous!" déclara Will alors qu'Harry prenait place à table.

Les quatre adolescents acquiescèrent en même temps. Depuis qu'ils avaient été adoptés par Will 10 ans auparavant, ils rêvaient tous de passer cet examen afin d'être, comme leur père adoptif, des assassins.

Harry se rappela de sa première rencontre avec Will.

Alors qu'il se promenait silencieusement dans un petit marché en volant quelques produits, il vit un jeune homme le regarder. Il soutint son regard quelque instant, cherchant à savoir s'il allait le dénoncer mais voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, il se retourna et alla rejoindre les autres qui l'attendaient dans leur cachette.

Alors qu'il déposait la nourriture sur l'unique petite table de la pièce, il sursauta quand il vit que l'homme du marché l'avait suivit. Sous le regard perdu de ses compagnons, il se mit à trembler, essayant de rassembler tout son courage pour riposter si l'autre attaquait ou prévenait la police (ou les aurors, il ne sait pas encore s'il s'agit d'un sorcier ou d'un moldu).

Avec un petit sourire, l'inconnu entra calmement dans la pièce, signalant qu'il était seul mais bloquant la sortie de son corps.

Il se présenta comme William Traveler. Il avoua qu'il les suivait, tous, depuis prés d'une semaine après avoir vu le talent d'Harry sur le marché du village voisin. Il leur annonça qu'il était un assassin, un tueur payé par l'État pour s'occuper de certaines missions souvent annoncées comme suicidaires et que, surprit par leur 4 potentiels différents mais très complémentaires, il souhaitait les prendre comme apprentis.

Deux mois plus tard, Harry, Analissa, Neville et Draco devinrent frères et sœur et héritiers de William Traveler aux yeux de la loi.

Harry sourit à ce souvenir. Ils en avaient parcouru du chemin depuis leur adoption. Will ne s'était pas trompé sur eux, ils étaient parfaitement complémentaires.

Neville était le soignant du groupe mais aussi un maître dans l'art des poisons et des meurtres déguisés en accident. Restant dans l'ombre à chaque instant, il avait réussi à éliminer toute une organisation de drogue à lui tout seul. Comment des dealers non consommateurs eux-mêmes pouvaient mourir d'overdose? Mystère, mais le dossier de la police était désormais clos. De plus, il n'y a eu aucune vendetta car seuls 5 personnes connaissaient la vérité sur cette affaire.

Draco était son contraire. Attirant le regard à chaque instant, son art revenait à découvrir ou faire faire ce qu'il voulait à qui il voulait. Il avait même battu le record de Will en arrachant des informations confidentielles à un ex-agent du Mossad (agence d'espionnage) en mois de trois jours.

Analissa, elle, s'occupait des missions sur le terrain. Vive et agile, elle pouvait entrer dans n'importe quel endroit ou en sortir. Passée maître dans les arts martiaux et le camouflage, elle était l'espionne parfaite. Son air innocent et fragile désorientait ses adversaires. Elle avait elle aussi battu Will en récupérant en 1h39min un dossier enfermé dans l'un des lieux le plus sûr au monde, le coffre du Président des États-Unis à la maison blanche. Le vol n'a d'ailleurs toujours pas été remarqué!

Harry, pour finir, maîtrisait toutes les armes, matériels et moyens de transport existant. Il était devenu un hacker de légende à 14 ans et pilota son premier hélicoptère au dessus de l'Irak en guerre à 15 ans. Il était aussi le meneur du groupe.

Côté caractère, ils avaient tous beaucoup changé :

Draco était aussi arrogant que l'était son père biologique mais avait développé un esprit surprotecteur à l'égard de sa nouvelle famille, en particulier Harry. De la personne froide qu'il est en publique, il devint glaciale si l'un de ses frères ou sa sœur se retrouvent en danger (ce qui, malheureusement pour lui, arrive vraiment très souvent!).En privé, il se laisse aller et est très proche de Neville.

Neville, quand il n'est pas en mission, n'est plus autant discret qu'étant jeune. Il a désormais confiance en lui et adore ses conversations avec Dray. Il est aussi surprotecteur, surtout envers Harry, son meilleur ami, qui, il le sait, a le plus souffert dans son enfance.

Ana, seule fille de sa famille, materne tout le monde et aide beaucoup son père dans la gestion de la maison. De caractère plutôt joyeux étant jeune, elle s'est beaucoup renfermée et n'est exubérante qu'en présence de sa famille. Elle devient une véritable panthère lorsqu'on s'en prend à ses frères et maîtrise parfaitement le registre cinglant. Elle est inséparable d'Harry.

Harry est sûrement celui qui a le plus changé. Étant déjà assez effacé dans sa famille biologique (et pour cause!), il ne parle pratiquement qu'à sa famille adoptive. Même s'il est le plus fort des 4 en mission (c'est quand même le chef), il parait aussi le plus fragile. De plus, lorsqu'un sujet le tracasse, personne ne peut lire en lui, même Draco.

Will, lui, n'a rien d'un père. Il les a recueillis à l'âge de 16 ans et se comporte toujours comme un gamin de 13 ans. Il devient assassin à ses 14 ans, après plus de 10 ans d'entrainement forcé. Complètement exubérant, il ne ressemble absolument pas à ses enfants. Il reste toutefois un guerrier à chaque instant et peut devenir sérieux et sur le qui-vive en moins d'une seconde (ben oui, ça fait plus de 10 ans qu'il est assassin et il est toujours en vie!). Même s'il ne le montre que rarement, il adore ses enfants et en est fier. Il connait leur histoire (même un peu plus que ce qu'il devrait) et les a entrainé afin qu'il puisse faire fasse au monde. Il est connu comme le plus grand assassin d'Europe et l'un des meilleurs du monde.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de leur école, Neville repensa à leur arrivée dans ces lieux.

_Désolée, ce chapitre ne comporte pas beaucoup d'action mais ça changera dans les prochains chapitres!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter four_

Le jour n'était pas encore levé lorsque des bruits se firent entendre dans un petit manoir de Godric's Hollow. Le fait étant qu'on était le 1 septembre et que le train pour Poudlard partait dans 4h. Or, si on voyait bien qu'un enfant habitait dans cette demeure, l'état des lieux prouvait un retard considérable dans le rangement et les valises nécessaires pour ces quelques mois à l'internat.

« Godric, descend prendre ton petit-déjeuner, tu dois encore boucler tes valises! Et toi chéri, s'il te plait, arrête de faire l'enfant. Chaque année, c'est la même chose. Godric ne s'en va pas à jamais mais va juste à l'école. De plus, contrairement à la très grande majorité des parents, on y enseigne. Tu le verras donc dès ce soir! » S'exaspéra Lily.

« Je sais bien mais il va y faire ça dernière année! Elle se doit d'être mémorable et ce dès aujourd'hui! » Répliqua son mari.

« Et en quoi avoir 17 ans et être en 7ème année signifierai retomber à 8 ans d'âge mental? Alors, s'il te plait arrête tout de suite de piéger la valise de Godric et va plutôt voir ce qu'il fabrique ou on va vraiment louper le train. »

En ronchonnant, James Potter quitta la cuisine et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Ce n'est qu'après 2 batailles de polochons, un combat à mains nues et une valise finie à la va vite que les 2 hommes de la maison redescendirent à la cuisine.

« On attends pas Ron, Thomas et Ginny? » demanda le plus jeune

« Non, Molly les amène directement au train et vu l'heure, Elena et Thomas sont déjà à KingCross. »

Sur ces mots, toute la petite famille se dirigea enfin vers le hall avant de transplaner directement sur la voie 9-3/4.

Après un voyage plus ou moins calme, les étudiants de Poudlard arrivèrent enfin devant les portes de la majestueuse école de sorcellerie. La vie scolaire reprit alors peu à peu son quotidien mais des rumeurs de plus en plus fréquentes sur le retour de Lord Voldemort se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté des grilles. Ce n'est que 4 mois après la rentrée, durant les vacances de Noël, que la confirmation de ces rumeurs fut validée. En effet, le mage noir et ses sbires attaquèrent l'école durant la nuit du 24 décembre. Le hasard ayant voulu qu'un bal soit tenu dans l'enceinte, le couvre-feu avait été suspendu pour cette nuit et des amoureux qui, voulant un peu de calme s'étaient promenés dans le parc, les avaient vu arriver.

Une bataille se déclencha alors mais ne fit pas beaucoup de blessés. Toutefois, les dégâts matériels étaient considérables et l'utilisation de la magie noire avait supprimé toute possibilité et recourir à la magie pour accélérer les travaux. Il fut donc décider de fermer temporairement l'école et de répartir les élèves dans les autres écoles de sorcelleries existantes dans le monde.

Néanmoins, de part le nombre d'élèves à transférer, seules les plus grandes écoles étaient considérées. Beaubâton accepta de recevoir les 3 premières années et Durmsrang les 4èmes et 5èmes années. N'ayant pas d'autres choix, le directeur Dumbledore envoya les 6èmpe et 7ème année à Gakuen, l'école de sorcellerie asiatique. Il savait que c'était la 4ème plus grande école de sorcellerie après Poudlard, Beaubâton et Durmsrang mais il n'y avait aucuns échos ou rumeurs sur cette école. Il était de notoriété que chaque école soit cachée mais on savait que Poudlard était la plus grande et la mieux protégée (à juste titre, n'est-ce pas? ;)), que Beaubâton accueillait en majorité des filles et que Durmsrang avait une connotation d'apprenti mage noir. Mais quand on regarder Gakuen, il n'y avait rien. Personne n'avait jamais décrit les lieux ou même les gens fréquentant cette école. Albus Dumbledore demanda donc à Lily Evans, James Potter et Sévérus Snape de les accompagner, envoyant Minerva Mcgonagall et Filius Flitwick à Durmsrang et Pomona Chourave et Hagrid à Beaubâton.

Deux semaines après l'attaque de Poudlard, une cinquantaine d'enfants accompagnés de trois adultes apparurent devant une sombre forêt grâce à un portoloin international spécial. Et aucun, enfants comme adultes, ne purent retenir les frissons d'angoisse devant ce paysage sombre et lugubre. Et dire qu'ils étaient coincés là pour au minimum trois mois!

Prenant une profonde respiration, la troupe se mit en marche, suivant le chemin sinueux qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité.

_Voilà un chapitre assez court mais je pose juste le contexte donc, normalement, ça devrait devenir de plus en plus long au fil des chapitres. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review, sans eux, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurai repris l'histoire même si elle me trotte toujours dans le tête donc MERCI. Pour finir, je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes mais je n'ai pas de correcteur ou correctrice et j'écris toujours tard le soir donc il se peut qu'il y en ait beaucoup!_

_Ps : pour éviter les foudres, je précise dès maintenant que je ne posterai sûrement pas régulièrement mais que je vais essayer de ne pas attendre aussi longtemps pour la suite!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter five_

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un majestueux château. Celui-ci ne ressemblait pas du tout à Poudlard. En effet, l'atmosphère qui se dégageait n'était que mystère et angoisse.

James Potter respira un grand coup et sonna.

Alors que les portes s'ouvraient toutes seules, une voix retentie :

« N'entrez pas ! Ne bougez surtout pas ! »

Les élèves comme les professeurs regardèrent autour mais personne n'était en vue. Puis une silhouette apparue, portant un sac.

« Vous êtes tous là ? Bien. Alors sachez que cette école n'a pas pour habitude de recevoir des invités donc vous serez tous soumis à un sortilège pour que nos secrets restent secrets. De plus, comme vous vous en rendrez compte par vous-même très rapidement, ce bâtiment est spécial. Pour éviter tous problèmes, je conseille vivement à ce que chaque étudiant Poudlarien porte ce collier. Il est interdit de tenter de les modifier. Tenez. »

« Qu'est-ce que …? » bredouilla James.

« Mais combien êtes-vous ? » coupa l'individu.

« Il y a 51 élèves avec 3 accompagnateurs. N'aurais-tu pas lu la missive de ce _cher_ Dumbledore ? » Intervint une jeune femme.

Personne dans le groupe ne l'avait vu arriver mais pas un ne purent alors détourner les yeux. Devant eux se tenait une veela.

« Bien sûr que non, ce vieux fou ne fait que radoter et comploter. Mais nous allons avoir un problème. Il n'y a que 50 colliers. » Répondit l'homme.

« Alors appelle le directeur. » soupira la belle créature.

« Pas besoin, je suis déjà là. J'ai scanné les étudiants et aucun ne peut entrer sans. »

« Mais alors, comment… ? » demanda l'individu.

« Simple, il faut 3 mois pour en fabriquer donc il faut demander à nos étudiants d'en céder pour eux. » rétorqua le directeur.

« Attendez un peu ! De quoi vous parlez ? C'est quoi exactement ces colliers et qui êtes vous au juste ? » S'énerva James Potter.

« Qui nous sommes ? Eh bien, je vous présente Mlle Irene et Mr Zane. Ils sont professeurs ici. Quant à moi, je suis Mr Taho, le directeur de cette école. Cet institut est particulier. Il est vivant. Nous exigeons de nos élèves qu'ils deviennent les meilleurs. Pour cela, ils sont en continuel évaluation. Dès qu'ils quittent leu lit le matin jusqu'à ce qu'ils y retournent leur journée terminée, ils doivent affronter divers pièges, traquenards et autres joyeusetés. Nous avons donc créé ces colliers. Il y a plusieurs modes existants : de débutant à expert. Le port de ces colliers renseigne ce bâtiment sur le niveau de l'élève. Ainsi, la difficulté des épreuves est adaptée à chacun. Si une personne ne porte pas de collier, l'institut considère qu'il a le niveau pour éviter toute attaque, et je vous assure que certaines d'entre elles sont très vicieuses. Professeur Zane, allez chercher Harry s'il vous plait. »

Alors que les adultes Potter se mirent à chuchoter entre eux, Sévérus Snape remarqua que les deux professeurs portaient le collier, à l'instar du directeur.

« Quel est le niveau minimum pour ne plus avoir à porter le collier ? Car je remarque que vos professeurs ne l'ont pas. Ne serait-il pas plus logique de prendre le 51ème collier à un des professeurs et non à un élève ? »Demanda t-il.

Le directeur leva un regard surprit vers Sévérus.

« Sachez que tous les professeurs en portent. Etant le directeur, ma magie a été lié à celle du domaine, ainsi je ne nécessite pas de protection mais je suis le seul. Aucun de mes professeurs ne pourrait à la fois gérer les élèves et le château. Ce n'est pas un centre de vacances ici et certains étudiants sont déjà suffisamment difficiles à éduquer. »

« Je pense qu'il serait nécessaire que ces trois professeurs en aient également. Après tout, même si ils ne vont pas enseigner, ils vont quand même être présents dans l'enceinte de l'école. »Dit un arrivant, marchant à côté du professeur Zane devant 4 élèves. Ces étudiants ainsi que le directeur sourirent, percevant le ton ironique et moqueur habilement caché dans sa voix.

« Vous pensez que nous, professeurs à Poudlard, dont moi ancien auror, n'avons pas le niveau de ces élèves ! » commença à rugir James.

Une lueur de haine et de moquerie passa dans le regard de tous les non-Poudlariens. Si l'ancien auror pensait vraiment que l'école de sorcellerie d'Ecosse avait le meilleur niveau, il allait vite déchanter.

« Je n'oserai jamais me permettre de la dire, monsieur l'ancien auror. Je fais juste remarquer que vous êtes nouveaux ici et que vous ne connaissaient absolument rien sur ce qui se passe ici. Je vous conseille donc la plus grande prudence. Après tout, les professeurs de cette école en portent, il n'y a donc aucune honte à avoir ! » Répondit l'inconnu, son ton moqueur parfaitement audible cette fois-ci.

« Qui êtes vous ? Vous ne portez aucun collier… »Demanda Lily.

« En effet, je ne suis que de passages. Je suis venu voir mes enfants. Je suis William Traveler. »

Là encore, seuls les non-Poudlariens entendirent l'accentuation sur le déterminant possessif.

« Vous venez voir vos enfants en pleine année scolaire ? Ce n'est pas un internat ici ? »Continua de questionner la femme.

« Si, c'en est un. Toutefois, cela fait 6 mois que je n'ai pas vu les gamins et personne ne m'interdira jamais d'aller les voir. Après tout, même en prison, les visites sont autorisées non ? » Répondit William sur un ton joyeux. Toutefois, tous perçurent la menace sous-jacente destinée à quiconque lui refuserait le droit de voir sa progéniture. « Bon, c'est pas tout mais on était en plein entrainement donc le quatuor, vous leur donnez votre collier et on y retourne ! »

Les quatre étudiants qui étaient restés en arrière s'avancèrent en enlevant leur collier. Tous virent un châtain tendre le sien au Survivant, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Puis un magnifique blond fit de même pour le professeur Potter, dans une attitude parfaitement hautaine. Virent ensuite un brun et une brune, totalement impassible, qui tendirent le leur aux deux personnes restantes.

Tous les Poudlariens se figèrent quand ils les virent. Mais alors que les étudiants étaient fascinés par la beauté du quatuor, les adultes étaient figés de stupeur. Devant eux se tenaient les fugueurs de leur famille et amis avec apparemment un rejeton Malfoy.

Toujours sous le choc, Lily Evans murmura. « Harry ? Analissa ? Neville ? Comment… ».


End file.
